METAL Winx
by Midnight Lost
Summary: Bloom has some interesting interests. Some of which even her friends find hard to agree with. Add in a trip to earth and an unexpected run in with the Trix Sisters? FIRST EVER BLOOM/TRIX!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: **Okay. So first off, I am going to admit I am not very familiar with this series so some of the personality and characteristics may be a little off. There will be a few purposely altered personalities though.

Now, this story kind of spawned from a joke between my wife and I; who is the one who got me into the series. Anyways joking about how wild Bloom's hair looks at times, the follow story was created. Keep in mind this is solely for humor. This story will be a two shot. Enjoy!

Edit: Re-vamped this chapter due to numerous spelling and grammar errors.

**METAL Winx**

Part 1

Bloom flipped through the pile of papers that had just arrived from her adopted mother on Earth. At least once a week, Vanessa 'forwarded' all of Blooms mail to her in Alfea. With a little help from Tecna's device from their last visit to Earth. Most of the mail she received was junk mail. A few magazines, some advertisements, and the likes. However one flyer caught her attention.

Throwing the rest of the mail to the floor she jumped up and examined the flyer with a barely restrained glee. It was advertising that her favorite band was going to be in her home town on Earth this coming weekend. She had to talk Mrs. Faragonda into letting her and her friends go. Rushing out the door she almost knocked over Musa as she darted down the hallway, though quickly yelling back an apology.

Panting, Bloom knocked on the large wooden doors that lead to the Headmistresses office. Waiting for the soft 'enter' before opening the doors.

"Ah, Bloom good to see you." the older woman greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Faragonda." Bloom started, fidgeting with the flyer in her hands. "I wanted to ask you something."

The Headmistress smiled, eyeing the paper in the young girls hand.

"There is this show I would like to go to this weekend on Earth." Bloom began. "And I was wondering if the others and myself would be allowed to go?"

"May I see the paper?" she asked. Bloom jumped at this, a little uncertain but handed the now crumpled piece of paper to the older woman.

Faragonda eye the paper up and down before casting a curious glance at Bloom, but smiled. "It should be an interesting experience. Be sure all of your school work is caught up before you leave." she smiled at the excited young girl.

"Thank you Mrs. Faragonda!" Bloom practically screamed in excitement.

"Do be sure to visit your parents while your there dear." Faragonda dismissed her after she handed back the flyer. She laughed a little as she saw the Bloom nearly sprint out the door to go tell her friends the good news.

A few minutes later found all of the Winx Club sitting outside when Bloom came running up full of excitement. Nearly falling over the girls as she came to a stop in front of them.

"Geez Bloom, your acting like the Trix Sisters are chasing you." Stella laughed

"What's with all the rushing anyways?" Musa asked, remembered that she nearly got ran over early that afternoon.

"Sorry Musa." Bloom smiled apologetically. "I just got back from seeing Mrs. Faragonda. She has given us permission to go to earth this weekend to see a concert." she emphasized this by showing them the flyer.

The other girls looked over the piece of paper a little curious. Not being familiar with earth, this were not accustomed to the realms music and over all culture. Stellas first visit there wasn't exactly the best experience she had.

"Sounds fun." Tecna put in.

"You bet!" Musa added, then stopped short. "One question, whats an Iced Earth?"

"Only the best band on earth." Bloom smiled. "So you all want to come?"

"Sure/you bet!" Tecna and Musa said at the same time.

"Sorry but I can't" Layla replied. "I already promised Flora I would help her this weekend."

"We're going to be helping the pixies this weekend." Flora acknowledged.

"Stella?" Bloom asked. She could see her friend still conflicted about going.

"I guess I can go." Stella smiled. "After all, I never did get a good chance to see the fashion while I was there last time."

The others laughed at her sudden enthusiasm for cloths.

"I am going to get in touch with my mom to get us the tickets." Bloom announced. "We'll be leaving on Friday night, so be ready."

With that Bloom was off to 'call' her mother.

**Friday Evening**

Tecna, Musa, and Stella were all excited as their boarded the transport that would take them to earth. Though none of them were as excited as Bloom. The girls laughed at Blooms antics. It wasn't long before the shuttle was off.

Within minutes they had arrived in Gardenia. Landing in a safe location so as not to attract attention. Another hour saw the girls at Blooms house, where Vanessa handed them their tickets to the show that would be starting a little later that night. Bloom took the chance to run up to her bedroom to change into something a bit more festive for the concert.

This of course earned her a curious look from Stella at the red haired girls fashion. Bloom now wore a black t-shirt that represented the band they were going to go see. It was at this time that Stella and Tecna at least were a little worried about what they had gotten themselves into.

"Have fun Bloom and be safe dear."

"I will mom"

Fortunatly for Bloom at least, the park that the show was in wasn't too far away. As they got closer they began seeing more and more people dressed in the same bands shirt as they neared the park. At this point Musa was also getting worried, as some of the people she saw sort of concerned her. Bloom however reassured them that it was going to be fine.

Eventually they arrived at the park to see an ocean of people clamoring around the stage area and various other small buildings, which seemed to be selling refreshments and other drinks.

On stage, a more local band was playing to keep the crowd entertained. For the most part they were pretty good, Bloom noticed. The others on the other hand were restraining from covering their ears. This style of music was new to them, to say the least. Musa for the most part was still keeping an open mind about the experience, though the style of music didn't sit well with her.

"Are you sure this is music?" Tecna asked.

"I guess I should of warned you what type of music it was." Bloom laughed a little.

"It looks like the little fairies don't like heavy metal." came an icy voice from behind Bloom. All of the girls froze in fear as they recognized the voice.

Upon seeing the Trix sisters arrive, Stella snuck off to call for help. Between the four of them they were no match for the three witches.

"Your not going to steal the Dragons Fire." Musa stated. At this the three sisters laughed.

"We're not here for the that." Icy stated crossing her arms looking bored.

"Come to think about it why are you even here?" Darcy commented. "Wasn't aware fairies were into this kind of music."

It was then that the three sisters noticed the shirt Bloom was wearing. A grin visiting each of their lips.

"So that explains the hair." Stormy joked at Blooms crazy hair style. Bloom only crossed her arms in reply looking at the three witches in front of her. However when she turned around she saw that both Tecna and Musa and left to go find Stella, leaving her alone with the three witches.

"Come on the show is about to start." Icy stated to her sisters as they turned to walk off. The ice witch stopped short and turned to Bloom. "Since your friends ditched you, you can hang with us." she offered.

Bloom quickly weighed her options before deciding to go ahead and join the three witches to enjoy the show. After all, better to be with others that enjoy it then those that feel they were tricked into coming.

"I promise we aren't going to try anything tonight." Icy swore. The other two nodded as Bloom joined the group as the head lining band got on the stage. Starting off the show with one of their older songs. The crowd erupted in cheers.

It was a long, but fun two and a half hours for Bloom as she watched the show and joined in with the crowd. By now her hair was a complete mess and going in every which way. As the people began to leave the four girls, now semi friends; stopped at one of the refreshment tents. Bloom paid for them, as repayment for the Trix actually buying her a new Iced Earth shirt.

It was then as the crowd began to clear out more that she saw Sky and the other girls come running towards her. She smiled for a moment before she remembered who was sitting with her.

"Uh-oh, lover-boy is mad." Stormy taunted. Normally Bloom would get defensive about it, but she actually found this funny.

"Get away from her!" Sky commanded the three witches. However the three just sat there and looked at Bloom, who was now glaring at Sky.

"Calm down Sky." Bloom said as she looked up at her boyfriend. "They aren't doing anything wrong."

"Then how do you explain what happened to your hair?" Sky asked, assuming the three of them were fighting with his girlfriend. At this, all four girls at the table began laughing, almost falling off the chair. Icy actually did fall off.

Bloom sitting the closest to Icy, she reached down and helped the white haired witch back to her seat, though both were still laughing. Sky and the other Winx girls were confused by this.

"When you guys left me." Bloom shot a look pointedly at the three girls that were supposed to be at the show with her. "They invited me to watch the show with them. They promised not to try anything."

"It could have been a trick." Sky shot back.

"Oh yes, we stole your precious girl friends Dragon Fire. It belongs to use now, and your dear Bloom is now our slave." Darcy replied sarcastically.

"Did you want something master?" Bloom couldn't help but reply to Darcy. This of course was ill timed as the witch was taking a drink of her cola. The result was the beverage going up her nose as she tried to stifle a laugh, nearly choking on the drink.

"Come on, we better go before princess Sky starts taking us too seriously." Icy commented. Bloom laughed at this, earning a soft glare from Sky. Before the three witches left, Icy handed Bloom a small piece of paper. "Keep in touch."

Bloom watched as the three witches disappeared. A little sad that it had ended so soon before they would have to go back to being enemies again in Magix. Getting up she stuffed the paper in her pocket before the others could try and take it away from her.

"Uh, anyone want to explain what just happened?" Stella asked. Confused by the entire confrontation.

"We sort of became friends." Bloom responded.

"Friends?" Stella looked at her questionably. "With them?"

"Yup, they even bought me this shirt." she gestured to the new one she was wearing over the older one. While her older one was just a simple text of the bands name, the newer one had the bands recent album cover on it, with Set looking down on the city below. The other girls cringed at the sight a little and gave a nervous smile.

Sky just shook his head. "So if they didn't attack you, why is your hair like that?"

"Because of this." Bloom commented and proceeded to head bang a little, letting her hair flail all over the place. Looking up seeing the dumbfounded faces of her friends.

It was at this time that a shadow was cast over the group of friends. Bloom looked up and almost screamed in delight as the band stood right in front of them.

"Hey, you're the one who was going crazy during the show." Stu commented with a laugh, remembering the girls antics. "Where's the other three that were with you?"

"They had to leave early." Bloom answered, casting a look at Sky.

"Well, if you see them; give them these from us." Jon said as he stepped up, handing Bloom four autographed CD's of the recent album they did. "And one for you of course."

"Thank you!" Bloom smiled as the band walked away.

"Come on, let's go home." Sky said as him and the girls left for the shuttle to take them back to Alfea.

"Sorry we left you alone Bloom." Musa said as they got in the shuttle.

"It's ok Musa." Bloom smiled. "Probably best it happened this way anyways.

**Alfea**

Faragonda was awaiting the shuttle to arrive. She had heard the news that the Trix Sisters were scene at the earth show and she was a little concerned. She watched as the shuttle touched down with anticipation.

One by one, each of the passengers got off. Bloom was the last to get out. Faragonda let out a sigh of relief as the red haired girl came into view.

"I trust the trip went well despite the unusual circumstances." Faragonda asked.

"Yes." Bloom answered, knowing full well what the headmistress was referring to. "They are big fans of the band that played as well."

"I see" the older woman smiled. "It is good that you have returned safely. Though I am curious as to how you were left alone with the Trix to begin with?"

Bloom just laughed a little before answer. "It seems my taste in music is a little too much for the others."

At this the other three that were to accompany Bloom giggled nervously. Even Faragonda couldn't help but to laugh at this.

"Good night girls and thank you Sky for bringing them back."

With that, every returned to their designated rooms at their respective schools to turn in for the night. Before she laid down to go to sleep, Bloom pulled out the paper that Icy had given to her and looked at it. Smiling she put it back into her pocket so it would be safe and laid down to go to sleep.

**Additional Authors Notes: **So there is the first part of this two part story. I do hope that everyone enjoyed it. Like I said, it was a random idea that spawned from a joke to explain why Bloom has such crazy hair, and I decided to run with it.

I also have other Winx stories on the way in the future. Check out my profile for a list of upcoming stories and of course to check out my current stories I am working on!


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: **Here it is. The second and final installment of METAL Winx. I am going to try and do something a little different with this chapter and add a little bit of drama into the mix.

Now a few things I should cover from the previous chapter. Of course I do not own Winx Club or the band Iced Earth. However, if it isn't already obvious; Iced Earth is one of my favorite bands which is why I used it in the last chapter.

**Special Thanks: **I would like to give a special thanks to Kiki The Proud Animal Lover, dark adamant, and KakaSaku Chan for their early support. Hope you all enjoy this final chapter!

**METAL Winx**

Part 2

The week following the concert was a little difficult for Bloom. It seemed that word had gotten around that she spent the concert with the Trix Sisters, rather then her friends. She expected that the real details got twisted as the gossip passed from person to person. Bloom of course was no stranger to this. People in Alfea were the same as on earth. Ignoring the stares she got she met up with the rest of her friends.

"Hey Bloom!" Stella greeted her enthusiastically. Bloom couldn't help but giggle at the fashion fairies antics.

"Hey guys." she greeted as she joined up with them, taking a seat on the grass with them.

"I heard you had an interesting trip." Flora commented. Bloom gave her a questioning look. "Musa told me."

"Ah," it sudden hit Bloom. "That's how come the whole school knows." She giggled again, knowing how loud Musa can get, especially when she is over excited about something.

"Sorry." Musa gave a nervous smile. Bloom only laughed.

"It's ok Musa, I've been through worse then just being stared at." she commented.

"Speaking of the trip to earth," Tecna started. "how do you plan to give your new 'friends' their discs."

"I don't know really." Bloom admitted. "I guess the next time we fight with them I will just toss it to them." she joked. The rest of the girls laughed at this.

"I do got to admit, the music was interesting." Musa added. She still had some of the songs stuck in her head. "Considering of course they don't have or use magic."

Bloom let out a soft laugh. She could already see the music fairy was being converted to the band. It was how she became a fan of the band. It happened a few years back when she was dating Andy. He had introduced her to the style of music. At first she was against it, but slowly she became more and more a fan of it. She had even learned to play the guitar a good amount before coming to Alfea.

"So I hear Mrs. Faragonda has a big announcement today." Tecna interrupted Blooms thoughts.

"Any idea what it's about?" Bloom asked.

"Probably going to tell everyone that the Trix Sisters will be attending school here now." Stella joked. Everyone laughed, Bloom however only smiled. She didn't think that would be too bad.

"Well find out this afternoon." Tecna stated, going back on topic. Supposedly both of the other schools are going to be here as well."

The rest of the girls settled into various conversations while Bloom sat back and kept to herself. Wondering what Faragonda's announcement would be about. She hoped it wasn't anything bad.

**Late Afternoon**

At around 4:30pm saw all three of the schools clustered in the large quad area. It was no surprise that Red Fountain and Alfea stayed group up while Cloud Tower was left alone. The only one that even ventured to talk with the witches was Mirta, who had gone over to see her friend Lucy.

Bloom and the rest of the Winx club met up with the Specialists. Though Bloom kept her distance from Sky. After the events that happened on earth, the two of them were in disagreements of sorts. He didn't exactly take to kindly to the atmosphere she was in when they had arrived. He even voiced this by tell her that someone of her stature shouldn't be involved with such events. This of course didn't not sit to well with her, creating the current uneasy tension between the two of them.

At the end of the quad, a large stage had been erected where all three of the school head's were. As Mrs. Faragonda approached the mic, all of the students quieted down as they waited to finally hear what the big announcement was.

"Good afternoon," she greeted. "I thank you all for coming at such short notice. Now as many of you are wondering what the big announcement is, Mrs. Griffen, Saladin, and myself have decided to host a Battle of the Bands."

The crowd of students murmured amongst each other. Some were excited at the prospect, while others were more curious as to who would be joining and how they would do. Musa was a bit more vocal then the others as she exclaimed her excitement about how she was close to finishing a new song.

"Now, "she waited for the students to quiet down before continuing. "This event will be in three months. This will give everyone time to practice, after your school work is done of course."

Several groans were heard across the student body.

"Also, this event is open to all and is not restricted by school. We encourage everyone to team up and be creative." she finished. "That is all, you are dismissed to talk amongst yourselves."

With that, the older woman rejoined the other two school heads to discuss the finer details of the event that would be happening three months from now.

"This is so cool!" Musa exclaimed. Bloom couldn't help but chuckle at her friends enthusiasm. As she turned, she saw Sky making his way over towards her and the other girls. Not wanting to spark another argument, she turned and left before he could say anything.

When she turned her head, she saw that he was not following her, but rather talking to Musa instead. This upset her a little. While she admitted to herself that she may be acting a little immature for avoiding him, she had still expected him to try harder, and not just give up.

She waited for Sky to leave before returning to Musa.

"So what's the plan?" she asked.

"Well," Musa started, sounding unsure and refusing to look at Bloom. "I was thinking Flora, Stella, Layla, Tecna, and I enter as a group and…"

"What about me?" Bloom asked.

Musa refused to answer at first but let out a small sigh. "Sky said he had something for you, and not to invite you. I'm sorry Bloom." she could see that her friend was angry now.

"It's not your fault Musa." she sighed. "I'll go have a talk with Sky."

With that, the red haired fire fairy walked off in the direction where Sky and the other Specialists were.

"A moment Sky." she didn't ask, it was more of a command then anything else.

"I guess Musa told you already." the blonde rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yes she did." Bloom confirmed. "Now what is so important that you decided that I can't enter this with my own friends?"

"Look, I know your upset, but I wanted something for us to do." he pleaded. "The guys and I are going to enter as well, and I wanted you to be with us. "

Bloom softened a little, letting a smile visit her lips.

"I was thinking while we performed you could dance or something." he smiled.

Bloom's smile quickly disappeared into a frown.

"So you don't want me to perform at all, and you just want me up there so you can flaunt me?" she seethed. To say Bloom was unhappy would be a severe understatement. "Forget it."

Not giving Sky a chance to respond she left him standing there. Brushing past the rest of the girls as she made her way off the school grounds. She really didn't want to be around any of them. She wanted to think she was just mad at Sky, but she couldn't help but let some of that anger spill over onto Musa for not sticking up for her.

Shaking her head she continued on. Pausing for a moment when she heard a small voice call her name. Looking behind her she saw Lockette quickly flying after her.

"Bloom. Whats wrong?" the pixie asked.

"Nothing." Bloom sighed. "Just mad at Sky right now. All he wants me to do is dance for his band. And of course he told Musa not to invite me, so now I don't have anyone…."

She trailed off as an idea suddenly hit her. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the piece of paper that Icy had given to her. One it detailed directions on how to get to where the three witches currently resided.

"What's that Bloom?" Lockette asked. By what ever forces available, the tiny pixie had not caught wind of what happened when Bloom went to earth the previous weekend.

"Come on Lockette," Bloom smiled, securing the small backpack she had with her. "We're going to visit some friends."

"So we are going back to Alfea then?" the pixie asked confused.

Bloom only laughed at this and continued on into the forest. Following the papers instructions. After a good half hour of twisting and turning in the forest, even Lockette was confused as to where they were going. By now they were entering a darker part of the forest.

'_Typical' _Bloom thought.

"So, you decided to come after all." Icy's voice came from behind Bloom.

Lockette was the first to turn around. Seeing Icy and the other two witches approaching she began to panic. She knew Bloom wouldn't be able to take on all three at once.

"I'll go get help Bloom!" the pixie cried before flying as hard as she could. Only to realize she wasn't going anywhere. Looking back she saw Bloom holding onto her gently.

"Stay put Lockette." she smiled, before turning to the three sisters.

"So what brings you out this way?" Darcy asked as Icy gestured for them to follow her deeper into the darkened forest. Soon they reached a small cabin that was secluded. Icy unlocked the door with a spell and entered. Everyone following in behind her.

"Two things." Bloom answered. Reaching into her pack, she pulled out the three autographed CD's. "They asked me to give these to you."

The three witches were wide eyed. They had been to concerts before but never got anything autographed. Almost snatching the discs out of Blooms hands. Lockette was a little confused by the entire thing as the Trix Sisters examined the gifts. Icy was the first to bring Bloom into a big hug.

"So whats the other thing, came to willingly give us the Dragon Fire?" Icy joked. This of course earned a glare from Lockette, but Bloom only chuckled. She could tell that Icy was joking.

"Actually the schools are doing a Battle of the Bands." Bloom started. This immediately got the three sisters attention. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to make a band."

"That would be great, except we are not exactly allowed in any of the schools." Stormy pointed out as she sat down at the wooden table. "Must be our good looks."

"Well, Mrs. Faragonda did say that it was open to everyone." Bloom informed them, emphasizing the word 'everyone'. Taking a seat just to the left of Icy.

The Trix Sisters smirked at her. "You sure you belong in Alfea?" they joked.

"Pretty sure I have already demonstrated I don't always go by the rules" she shrugged.

"Ok, so we form a band and take part in this competition." Darcy began. "We still have two problems."

"I know how to play the guitar and I can sing." Bloom put in, assuming the witch meant their lack of practice with instruments and performing.

"We know how to play." Icy smirked. "Darcy plays bass, Stormy knows the drums, and I play rhythm."

"What I mean is," Darcy continued "What do we call ourselves and what exactly is the rewards for the competition?"

"They havnt announced the prizes yet." Bloom admitted. She had a feeling Faragonda was waiting for something.

"Ok, so band name then." Stormy stated. "Gloomix?"

"Nah." Darcy said. "Makes us sound like an emo band"

"Halestorm?" Icy offered.

"Of course you would want something with ice involved." Stormy commented. Earning a chuckle from Bloom.

"How about Trix?" Bloom asked. But the three witches shook their heads.

"Too cliché."

The four sat their pondering a name that would click. They already knew what style of music they wanted to play, so that wasn't an issue. But now it was about finding a name that fit perfectly for them.

"How about Daughters of Darkness." Lockette put in sarcastically. Really not enjoying the company of the three witches. At this all four girls turned to look at the small pixie.

"That's it!" all four expressed in unison.

"WHAT!?" Lockette asked in shock, looking at Bloom. "You cant be serious Bloom."

"It's a great name." Bloom smiled at Lockette.

"Alright, now that that is out of the way; lets get some songs written." Icy stated.

The four girls spent the evening writing out songs and music for it. Even going as far as to bring out their instruments to practice some of the notes to see how they sounded. Bloom made a mental note to make a trip back to earth immediately to pick up her Gibson tribal guitar.

It was well into the night before the girls took a break. Lockette had fallen asleep in one of the empty tea cups that was on the table. She gave up trying to get Bloom to leave, seeing as the fairy was too engrossed in writing song after song. Ideas just kept pouring out of her waves. Mostly fueled by the current emotions going on between her and Sky.

By now the only two that were awake were Bloom and Icy. The other two witches turning in for the night a few hours ago.

"Having trouble with the princess?" Icy asked, looking over Blooms shoulder.

Bloom laughed a little. "Sort of, he doesn't like my preferred choice of music and has even gone as far as to indirectly tell me to stay away from it." she paused as a frown appeared on her face. "I was originally going to compete with my other friends, but he talked to them before I did and got them to leave me out so he could ask me to dance for his group."

Icy made a slight face at this. "I may not know a lot about relationships, but I do know that both parties are supposed to be supportive to each other." She said, placing a reassuring hand on Blooms shoulder.

"I know." Bloom sighed. It felt weird that she was having this conversation with someone who had previously wanted to steal her powers. As Icy placed her hand on her shoulder, Bloom involuntarily leaned into it, catching the ice witch off guard for a moment.

"It's getting late." Icy said, breaking Bloom out of her trance. "You might as well stay here for the night, its too dangerous to head back to school. There is a spare room up the stairs, first door on the right."

Bloom nodded as she watched Icy disappear up the creaky steps. Looking down at the clutter of papers she sighed again as she stood up. Taking the small pixie into her hands, she made her way up to the spare bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Letting Icy's words reply in her head as she drifted off to sleep.

**The Next Day (Alfea)**

To say the girls were hysterical would have been an understatement. Stella was going crazy when she found out that Bloom didn't return last night. Getting all of the girls together they went to go look for her. They had even made a call to Sky to see if she may have been with him.

Now, the girls and the specialists were combing the forest. Looking for any signs of where she may be. It was nearly noon before they were forced to take a break from the search and return to the school. It was then that they got a surprise. Bloom was sitting under a tree with a notepad and pencil. Lockette perched on her shoulder.

"Bloom!" Stella exclaimed running towards the red haired fairy. Seeing the group coming running towards her, Bloom quickly stashed her notepad away in her pack before standing up to greet them.

"We were so worried." Stella said as she pulled said girl into a hug, almost crying.

"Sorry." Bloom apologized. Returning the hug. "I had to cool off for a while."

The other girls joined in with the hug. Each of them excited to see their friend back. Each of them had a nagging feeling of where she was the entire night.

"You were with them again." Sky stated, looking at the group of girls. The other specialists looked at him questioningly. The girls however, shot him a glare; knowing that this wasn't going to end well.

"Yes I was." Bloom said defiantly.

"I told you I don't want you around them." he said, more concerned this time. "They could be using you to…"

"The Trix are far more supportive to me then you are." Bloom stated, earning a deafening silence for both groups who were now moving away from the two for fear of getting hit in the cross fire.

"Bloom, I am just worried for you. I just…" he was caught off again.

"No, you are trying to control me to be your perfect girlfriend." Bloom wasn't going to hold back any punches.

"Lockette, can you help me out here?" Sky asked the small pixie.

"Actually, they were nice to us last night." the pixie put in.

"Anyways, we're done Sky." Bloom spoke. "It's obvious you don't support me in my interests. Now, I have to go talk to Mrs. Faragonda."

The two groups that were watching the confrontation unfold were shocked. Though they had seen this coming a mile away. Since they returned from the trip to earth, Sky was relentless on trying to make Bloom see things his way. While he was genuinely worried for her safety, he was a bit over zealous in his actions.

"Nice one man." Brandon commented as the Specialists bid good bye to their girlfriends and returned to the shuttle to take them back to Red Fountain. Sky was in between shocked and devastated over what had transpired.

The girls watch the shuttle depart before turning to talk amongst themselves about what had transpired.

**Bloom**

It didn't take Bloom long to arrive and Faragondas office. Before she could even knock the door opening, exposing Faragonda and Mrs. Griffen talking. Both seemed to be in good spirits. Well, as good of spirits as Mrs. Griffen could manage anyways.

"Ah Bloom, I see that your back." Faragonda smiled as Mrs. Griffen excused herself.

"I take it you heard?" Bloom gave a shy smile. This only earned a small laugh from the elder woman.

"I had some questions about the contest." Bloom started. Looking at the older woman. "Have you decided on the rewards?"

"We have given it some thought." Faragonda answered. "Students who win will be free of homework for a month, and a trip to any realm they wish for a week."

"What if members of the band are not in school?" she asked concerned.

Looking up, Faragonda gave the young fairy a knowing smile. "You are referring to the sisters."

"Yes." Bloom hung her head.

"I thought you would seek them out." the elder woman started. "And we have discussed much on that. The other schools have agree to pardon their past crimes and allow them to enter the schools. So long as they behave." she put in at the last part.

"I wasn't sure if you were going to allow them to join." Bloom admitted.

"I did say it was open to everyone didn't I?" she chuckled.

"Thank you." Bloom smiled. "I hate to ask more, but I need to make a trip to my home on earth to get some stuff I need."

Faragonda nodded, and filled out the proper slip to allow her to leave for her trip.

"Have you and Sky resolved things yet?" the headmistress asked.

"More or less." Bloom commented with a frown. "We broke up today."

Faragonda said nothing more on the issue as she handed the young fairy her pass. Letting the young girl leave to get ready for the upcoming months.

**First Month**

As the first month passed by, bringing the bands closer to the competition date everyone was torn between school work and practicing for the upcoming show. Fortunately for Bloom she was well ahead of her studies, and the Trix Sisters didn't have any studies. Giving more time then anyone else to practice.

Bloom was surprised on how well each of the sisters could perform. Stormy would go crazy on the drums. Everything from twirling the drum sticks, throwing them up in the air and catching them, and even going as far to use some of her magic to electrify the kit to have the symbols shoot sparks when she struck them.

Icy informed Bloom that this was the main reason she couldn't play the guitar. The storm witch would fry the electronics in it. Bloom couldn't help but giggle at that.

On the other end, Bloom surprised each of the sisters by how well she could play her guitar and sing at the same time. Her vocal range was clearly impressive. Letting her go to a low growl to a high pitched air siren if required in the songs.

**Second Month**

As the second month began to creep by, Mrs. Faragonda informed the competitors that each band would be limited to three songs to perform live, and a fourth the band could choose to play if they won.

The four girls thought long and hard on which songs they would want to play live. Between the four of them, they had written enough material to record at least three full length albums.

It was also during this time that the rest of the Winx Club were a little concerned of Bloom constantly being away. Not coming in for entire weekends. The only reassurance they had was Lockette flying in and out to give and return messages. While they had come to accept Blooms friendship with the three witches, they were still uneasy about it.

As the month progressed, some bands dropped out of the competition. Not confident their band would succeed against the competition or others just getting cold feet as the date drew closer. The Winx girls continued to practice, more then confident in Musa's abilities to crank out entrancing beats.

**Third Month, Battle of the Bands**

Finally the day arrived that everyone was looking forward to. Bloom had managed to sneak the Trix Sisters into the school without attracting anyone's attention, with the help of Mrs. Faragonda.

As the massive crowd of students from all the schools gathered around the large stage, Mrs. Faragonda approached the mic.

"Welcome to the first ever Magix Battle of the Bands." she introduced the audience. "We have a line up of very talented students and then some. Mrs. Griffen, Saladin, and myself will be the judges. We will be looking at performance and energy from the crowd and not for who is in the performing act.

With that said, let us begin."

The crowd erupted with cheers as Musa and the girls were the first up. They continued their show, but as Bloom watched on she became worried for her friends. Musa was talented, but the songs she and the girls were playing now sounded like all of her others. As Musa and the others finished out their performance, another band took the stage.

"Great job Musa." Bloom congratulated her friend as she came off the stage.

"Thanks," the music fairy smiled.

Eventually Sky and the rest of the Specialists stepped onto the stage. When they began to perform, Bloom wanted to laugh. The Trix Sisters each made unbelieving faces as The Specialists acted like a boy band from earth.

"They wanted you to dance to…. That?" Icy asked.

"I honestly had no idea," Bloom shook her head. "Now I am glad I turned it down."

As Sky and the boys finished out, Mrs. Faragonda took the stage once again. The crowd quieted down as they were expecting her to announce the winner already. However, they were shocked at what she said.

"Now, we have one more band to play." the elder woman began. Behind her various helpers were rolling on Bloom and the Trix's instruments. "I ask that everyone keep an open mind with the upcoming performance. "

Sky watched from behind the curtains as his now ex-girlfriend made herself ready. He frowned a little when Darcy approached her, asking something he couldn't quiet make out before casting a spell on Bloom. The spell changed Blooms appearance, giving her the form of Dark Bloom.

At this Sky jumped out to confront the witch, but was quickly stopped by Bloom.

"Relax, its just an illusion." Bloom commented as she and the three sisters stepped onto the stage.

Immediately the crowd went silent as they saw who was on stage. The Winx were a little concerned by Blooms appearance, but something told them not to worry. Her appearance may be that of Dark Bloom, but her posture told them that she wasn't under a dark spell.

Stormy began to count of the timing as the group began to play. Opening up with the song Loves Bites (But So Do I). The girls were impressed by the sheer amount of energy coming off the band, seeping into the audience. It seemed they had forgotten who was playing and was just listening to the music.

Many were enjoying how well Stormy was playing and how wild the witch could be on the set.

The next song was one titled It's Note You. Stella had a feeling that both of the songs were directed at Sky. Which she couldn't blame Bloom. However, the last song the girls performed completely surprised everyone. One called Mz. Hyde.

Some of the lyrics completely threw the audience for a loop. They had not expected it from Bloom and had quickly assumed that one of the witches wrote the song. However, Musa had discovered that every song that Bloom was playing was all written by her, and that the witches had only helped with some of the lyrics.

As the song finally finished, the crowd erupted in an explosion of cheers. The very feeling gave Bloom and the three sisters goose bumps to finally be able to live out their dreams. As the Bloom and the others left the stage, the three school heads took their place by the mic.

"What a performance." Saladin commented.

"Tonight as very exciting." Faragonda stated. "Everyone performed stunningly, but we can only choose one winner and that is…"

She paused, letting the suspense wash over the crowd as she pulled out a piece of paper from an envelope. "Daughters of Darkness!"

With the announcement, Bloom and the three sisters returned to the stage. The Trix gave a wary hand shake to the three heads. Getting the approval to perform their winning song, they each took up the instruments.

"This last song is our name sake." Bloom introduced as Icy and Darcy began with the opening chorus of the song Daughters of Darkness.

This was probably the best song they had done all night. Stormy lit up her kit with various bolts of electricity and sparks. Icy and Bloom each used their perspective elements to a watery effect on the crowd as Darcy cast another illusion spell to give the band more of a back ground then just speakers and lights.

**One Month Later**

It had been over a month since they won the Battle of the Bands. For the first time, the Winx Club fully accepted the Trix Sisters into the group. They had after all, become big fans of the band; who had managed to land a record deal on earth.

After some time, most of the Specialists also accepted the witches as friends of sorts. It took Sky the longest to come around to finally accept that he was wrong about the sisters. He and Bloom never got back together, but they did come to a mutual friendship; though he still didn't agree with their style of music.

Bloom had later learned that all there of the school heads were big fans of some older earth rock bands. Namely, The Rolling Stones; which Mrs. Faragonda commented that was her favorite.

As all of the girls sat in a large circle, Blooms hand lay on top of Icy's. Giving the ice witch a soft smile.

**Additional Authors Notes:** Ok this chapter went on a lot longer then I had originally planned, but I just got caught up in writing as idea after idea kept pouring out. Now for all you Sky and Bloom pairing fans, sorry. I am not a big fan of those two. Mainly because it is already in the series.

Now, if you cant tell, the band the Bloom and the Trix formed is pretty much an all female version of Halestorm, which was mentioned in this chapter. Feel free to look up any of the songs I listed on you tube.

On a side note, this story also hints at another Winx fic I will be doing in the future. So be on the look out for that!

With that said, I do hope everyone enjoyed this short story. Feel free to leave reviews!


End file.
